


We're Similar, You And I

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, Monster Tom, Other, Transformation, Vampire Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Matt realizes that he may not be the only monster in the house when Tom comes back home with a threatening scent on him. How does Edd put up with his roomates so well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired  
> hello  
> hgn  
> half of this was finished on mobile so if it sucks it sucks eh?

Matt stretched as he walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He had just woken up after a long night of beauty sleep and was very much looking forward to a nice pot of coffee. He was an early riser and, naturally, was the first one awake. Not like he minded. The lack of his roommates gave him a nice feeling of freedom. Even if it'd be only an hour until they woke up. He supposed any time he got was good.

 

He poured the hot water into the coffee filter, filled with his favorite brand, and shut it, yawning. He may not even be doing this right. He thought this was how you did it. He just did it the way Edd showed him, as he kept forgetting. He'd get it right some day. He was sure of it.

 

Matt sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands, shutting his eyes and waiting for his coffee to finish. Just another normal day. 

 

 

His eyes shot open and he almost jumped, sudden shock coursing through him. Like someone had fired a gun. He sat in stunned silence, confused about what just happened. What was that..? That came out of absolutely nowhere. Nothing was different about the room. There was just a weird smell now-

 

As Matt breathed in again, he felt great fear course through him. His mind became slightly clouded as his instincts sharpened. Those weren't the only things. He felt his teeth grow, poking against his lower gums. He fought the urge to clench his fists as his nails lengthened and grew sharp. His pupils dilated and his eyes took on a reddish hue. 

 

He had no idea what brought on this sudden transformation. Why was he suddenly in his vampire form..?

 

Matt had been bitten and infected nearly two years ago. And had managed to keep it a secret from all his housemates. Even the suspicious Tord, who had left to 'pursue his dreams', as he put it, a year ago. It had been hard, having to stare into blank mirrors for hours a day to keep up his facade of being normal. But he'd done it. He only looked like..this, like a vampire, when feeding. So Matt was incredibly confused why hed suddenly transformed now.

 

But he didn't have much time to wonder as he felt himself grow defensive. He let a low growl escape his lips. He didn't like this scent. Not at all. It was threatening. He'd never smelled something like it before but he knew it was trouble. Maybe, Matt wondered, the scent of another monster? Did those even exist? It would make sense. A foreign presence in HIS house that could endanger HIS friends. He dug his nails into the wooden table, leaving small marks. He had to protect his house. From whatever it was. And to trigger such an alarming response from him, it had to be big.

 

Matt's pointed ears perked up slightly as he heard footsteps approach. He pushed back from his chair ever so slightly, giving him space to pounce if needed. The noise grew closer and closer and Matt bared his teeth, narrowing his eyes. 

 

Matt tensed up, ready to attack whatever was about to come through the door as the knob turned. 

 

Tom walked into the room, in a grey shirt and checkered boxers. His hair was scruffed up and he was slouching, dragging his feet across the ground. Matt let out a loud breath and Tom looked up at him.

 

"Oh, hey Matt." Tom said, acting like this was a surprise despite it being a daily occurrence. 

 

Matt was so relieved it was only Tom. But he quickly realized while he was no longer in danger, he was still in his inhuman form. He felt panic race through him, freezing and staring as Tom trudged over to the coffee pot. 

 

"Eh, mind if I..?" Tom asked. 

 

"S-sure." Matt said. Tom poured himself a cup of the steamy liquid. Matt bit his lip as Tom sat down next to him. Tom looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"You look different." Tom questioned.

 

"O-oh, really? Must be the..um..new foundation?" Matt suggested.

 

"Must be." Tom said, taking a sip of the black coffee. "Really brings out your eyes."

 

Thank the lord, Tom was too tired to really notice what was different about Matt. But just to be safe Matt his his sharp nails under the table.

 

Matt should have felt better that the offending smell was only Tom. But his on-edge feeling didn't subside. In fact, it only got worse now that Tom was close to him. Matt just couldnt understand. Why did Tom smell like what he assumed was a monster?

 

It was an easy answer, really.

 

Tom was indeed a monster.

 

Thanks to an experiment conducted by Tord too many years ago to count, Tom had been injected with monster DNA and forced to live with whatever it brought on. Which, thankfully, wasn't too much. The first few weeks after the injection Tom had been subjected to unexpected, painful transformations that only Tord knew about. But it got easier to force these down and Tord even made a drug for Tom to suppress the monstrous transformations, which happened once a month. 

 

Tom could usually control them when they happened because of his pills. But sometimes, under extreme stress, Tom couldnt take it and let his emotions get the better of him. Like last night. It had been a hard day. And the additional hangover made it all worse. He managed to get out of the house before he fully transformed. He spent the rest of the night prowling around the city, just hanging around until he transformed back. Which had gone just fine. But the monster scent still lingered. 

 

And the smell of Tom's monster form was affecting Matt. Matt still had the intrusive thought of 'intruder, intruder' flying through his head. Matt was starting to get a little uncomfortable and even a bit suspicious of Tom. He was sure it was him that smelled like a monster. But why?

 

"You alright?" Tom asked. Matt hadn't even noticed he had been staring at Tom. He quickly shook his head.

 

"Ah, yeah-why?" Matt asked quickly. 

 

"You look a little weird." Tom said. He leaned in closer to Matt and Matt held down to urge to snap or growl at his friend. He gripped the underside of the table hard. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. 

 

"I don't think its the foundation..it's..just.." Tom sniffed a bit raised an eyebrow, his void eyes going wide. 

 

"IIII hAVE TO GO--" Matt yelled, jumping out of his seat and bounding out of the room. He knocked the chair over as he went, slamming the door behind him.

 

Tom stared at the closed door. Well that was..sudden.

 

He had a lot of questions. Why did Matt look weird? And why did he smell like that? 

 

It wasn't a bad or threatening scent. But it was..familiar in some way. Where the hell had he smelled that before? 

 

Not necessarily his fault he'd never met another monster before.

 

 

 

Edd happily sat down on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn. He kicked his legs and looked around, waiting for his friends to join him. He'd been looking forward to this movie night all day. He'd picked a movie he was sure everyone would like. 

 

Matt walked into the living room and joined Edd on his right side. "You excited, Matt?" Edd asked.

 

Matt smiled and nodded. Edd felt the grin slip from his face slightly. Matt was usually more enthusiastic. Though he supposed Matt wasnt happy all the time and that was fine. So he shrugged it off. Upon sitting down next to his friend, Matt started tapping his foot anxiously. He was secretly dreading this event. It meant having to sit less than a foot away from Tom.

 

He'd been avoiding Tom all day after the incident at breakfast. He was concerned for and a little scared of his friend. He still didn't know why Tom smelled like a monster and didn't like the fact Tom noticed something was off about him. He had felt better when he'd been away from the scent for a few hours and wasn't looking forward to being near it again.

 

Tom joined his friends on the couch, not saying anything and keeping his head low. 

 

"Hey, Tom!" Edd chirped. Tom was silent.

 

"Um..alright." Edd said. Both his friends were acting weird. Did something happen he didn't know about. The tension in the room grew as nobody said anything for a good five seconds. 

 

"How about I turn on the film now?" Edd suggested.

 

Tom shrugged and Matt gave a small "Okay."

 

Edd turned the tv on with the remote and selected the movie, watching as the beginning credits danced across the screen. But he seemed to be the only one paying attention.

 

Matt's foot tapping had increased as Tom entered the room and he kept glancing at him. Upon glancing at Tom once more time, Tom was staring back at him. Matt whipped his head back towards the screen, going still. Tom kept his gaze on his friend before finally turning back to the screen. 

 

Matt didn't think he'd ever been so anxious in his life. He was normally so carefree, so blissfully unaware of everything, and now he had actual fears and worries clogging his mind. This was awful. He was worried about Tom discovering his secret or hurting him or maybe Tom was secretly evil and thats why he smelled like a monster and--

 

The thoughts kept whirling through his head and Matt started fiddling with his hoodie strings, biting his lip. 

 

Tom suddenly lurched forwards as a strong smell hit him. He let out a shuddering breath. It was how Matt smelled earlier, but..much, much stronger. There was a fear and panic embedded in the smell and it put him on edge. It gave him an urge to protect something. Tom gripped his pants, hands shaking as confusion and anxiety flooded him. 

 

The scared hormones Matt was giving off was starting to affect Tom, just like Tom's had affected him. Tom sharply inhaled as he saw his hand changing, a black hue running up from his fingertips to his wrist. His nails were growing long and sharp. He felt a pulsating pain in his head as purple horns shot through his forehead and started to curl upwards. 

 

"I have to go." Tom said quickly, bolting up and running out of the room. Edd heard a distant door slam. He stared, blinking once.

 

"Well, that was..certainly weird." Edd said. "What do you think that was about?"

 

Matt shrugged. He felt the slightest bit better now that Tom was gone. But now he was worried that his friend was hurt. 

 

Tom slammed the door to his room and stumbled inside, gripping the sides of his head. He felt weak on his knees and his vision was getting blurry. His breathing was quick and shallow, he was desperately trying to calm himself down and possibly stop the transformation. But at this rate he was probably going to start hyperventilating and have a panic attack. He could already feel one creeping up on him as the transformation continued and the situation spiraled out of his control. 

 

"Calm down, calm down, calm down, if you calm down you can stop this, calm down." Tom muttered to himself. His voice was different, more deep and gravelly. An effect of the transformation. 

 

He groaned in pain as he continued to shift, his body shifting and morhping. A tail shot out of the back of his pants, the tip flicking side to side. His breathing was growing erratic. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

 

"Please..please, stop.." He muttered desperately.

 

Matt's eyes went wide as the smell of a monster hit him again. Stronger than ever before. He growled, looking in the direction of the door. 

"Matt?" Edd asked. "Is something wrong?"

Matt was digging his fingers into the arm of the couch. The fabric was starting to tear. He couldnt take this anymore. The monster hormones had gotten to him and hed forgotten who or where he was, knowing only that he needed to get to the source. 

He launched himself over the side of the couch, tearing down the hallway. Edd stared in shock.

"Somethings really, really wrong.."  
He muttered. "Um-Matt? You need help?" 

No answer. 

Edd fiddled with the so-far untouched bowl of popcorn. He wanted to know what was going on, but if it was something personal..he didnt know. He was never good in these kinds of situations. He sighed, supposing hed intervine if something bad happened. Which it was bound to.

Matt threw the door to Tom's room open, snarling. Tom, who was halway transformed and about 7 feet tall, looked back at him. Matt didnt take a second to question the situation, running into the room and attacking Tom. He knocked the man-could he even be called that at this point-to the ground with his inhuman strength.

Tom gave a suprised cry, trying to swat Matt off. Matt dug his nails into Tom's back, ripping his hoodie open. Tom screeched as purple blood soaked through his hoodie. Tom needed to protect himself. His animalistic instincts told him that much. He needed to survive. 

This knowledge pushed his transformation, and he threw Matt off as he finished turning into a giant black monster. His purple horns scraped the ceiling at this height. 

He let out a roar and charged Matt, knocking the vampire into the wall. Matt was hurled into it, nearly going through it completely and leaving a decently sized hole. Matt growled and got back up. His eyes were glowing a deadly red. He jumped back up and latched onto Tom's back, trying to sick his teeth into the monster's rough skin. 

Tom thrashed around in an attempt to throw the vampire off, completely wrecking his room in the process. Tom had the quick thought of 'Edd wont like this'. But he couldnt comprehend or understand this thought in his current state so he didnt pay it much mind.

He finally managed to throw Matt off of him and pinned him down with a claw before he could get back up. Matt struggled to pry Tom's claw off him but it was too heavy. Tom slowly started applying more and more pressure. Matt choked as all the air was squeezed out of him. Tom was crushing him to death. He desperately clawed at Tom's claw but the monster didnt seem to care. Even with Matt's pale complexion his face could be seen starting to turn blue. He got dizzy and his vision started to blur. 

 

Edd chewed his finger nervously. His friends had been gone for a while now...where were they? He put the popcorn bowl to the side, ready to call this whole night off and go to bed.

Then he heard a roar

And a scream

And the sound of something breaking

The whole house shook and Edd nearly fell over. He stared at the hallway in shock. What the hell was that? There was another loud crash, followed by an angry yell. These noises sounded like they were coming from down the hall.

Edd nervously stood up and started walking down the hall. He paused as there was another crash and the sound of choking. A weak cry. Somebody was hurt. 

Edd forgot all his fear as the possibility of one of his friends injured crossed him. He ran down the hall, finally following the sounds to Tom's room. He threw the door open and hurried inside. 

He was met with the sight of a hulking beast holding down someone in a green overcoat and purple hoodie. Even though he was visibly different Edd could tell it was Matt. 

"Hey!" Edd yelled. Tom froze and looked over at Edd. Matt looked at him, too. There was silence for a few moments as the monsters stared at the human. 

"What do you think youre doing with Matt? Get off him!" Edd demanded, stomping towards Tom and pointing a finger. He didnt seem to care it was a monster he was threatening. He was too pissed off. 

Tom took his claw off of Matt, his single black eye wide. He was suprised by Edd's reaction. Matt sputtered as air flooded his lungs, coughing and wheezing as he lifted himself into a sitting position. 

Tom stood still, unsure of what to do. His old mindset had returned due to Edd's arrival and he was now nervous. He wasnt to keen on transforming back in front of Edd. 

"What the hell is going on? What happened in here?" Edd looked over at Matt. "Who-whos this?" He gestered to Tom. 

"Um.." Matt said. He glanced to the side, standing up.

"Thats..Tom."

"What?" 

Tom gave a heavy sigh and decided there was no point hiding anymore. He quickly transformed back into his human form, shrinking down, horns and other monstrous appendages receeding. He immedietly glanced at the floor. All of him ached and he had visible scratch marks but he didnt care.

"Oh. Well that answers that." Edd huffed. "Why were you too fighting? Tom, look what you did to your room!" 

"Uh..Edd? Sorry for cutting you off, but..doesnt the fact Matt and I are monsters bother you at all?" Tom asked.

"Yeah..doesnt my appearence scare you?" Matt asked, fiddling with one of his pointy ears subconsciously. "Or, uh, isnt how im a vampire kinda weird?" 

"Eh..not really?" Edd said. "I guess weve been through weirder, yknow? I dont see why its such a big deal that you arent human." 

"But what IS a big deal," Edd said, eyes narrowing, "Is that you two were fighting! Seriously! Again, Tom, your room's totaled. And you two are all beaten up! This wasnt friendly play fighting. What made you two..yknow..loose it?" 

"My monster hormones." Tom huffed. "Sorry, i just figured it out. I transformed last night and didnt shower or anything after coming back home. I guess Matt smelled something threatening and his instincts told him to go ham." Tom shrugged. 

"That would make sense." Matt said, nodding. "The room still stinks like giant black monster." He stuck his tongue out. Tom rolled his eyes. 

"So what are you two gonna do about it?" Edd asked. 

"Eh?" Tom asked. 

"You cant loose your shit because of each others hormones every time you transform. You need to get aqquainted with each others scents. Doesnt that, like, tighten your bond or something?" Edd mashed his hands together to demonstrate. 

"And how do we do that?" Matt asked.

"Um...I dont know. Im not exactly a monster. I guess be around each other in your monster forms. Cuddle, watch a movie, ..." Edd mumbled the last part, but it sounded a suspicious amount like 'have sex' 

"Uh-care to repeat that last little bit?" Tom asked, face flaring up red. 

"What last bit?" Edd asked, shrugging innocently. Tom clenched his fists and Matt looked off to the side, embarrassed. 

"Well, Ill leave you two to your weird monster bonding." Edd said, turning and walking away. He suddenly stopped and looked back at the pair. "Oh. One last thing. 

Clean this goddamn room!"


End file.
